Como arreglar tu matrimonio
by Sweat Blueberry
Summary: (Jackstrid y Mericcup) Y si una reliquia que encontraras es lo que te ayudaría a arreglar tu matrimonio? Eso les pasa a un investigador y a su esposa, que por un simple diario y asunto familiares se pueden arreglar las cosas
1. Diciembre de 2070

**DIARIO DE UN AMOR DE VERANO**

Diciembre de 2070

La pareja tenía problemas. Después de 5 años de matrimonio el famoso investigador Jackson Frost (un investigador de 25 años) llego a su casa agotado, su esposa Astrid Hofferson (ama de casa de 23 años) no lo soportaba pasaba demasiado tiempo con el trabajo y la investigación que no tenía tiempo para estar con su familia.

-Sabes que hare? Pondré una foto tuya en la pared para que los niños no se olviden de ti

-Astrid, ya lo habíamos hablado

-Los niños se olvidaran de que tienen padre

En este punto de las conversaciones él se hartaba e iba al bar a desahogarse y a ver a otra mujer y ya sabrán pero ahora estaba cansado. Se acercó para hablar con ella pero en ese momento fue y sonó el teléfono Jack lo puso en altavoz

-Thoot?

-Jack acabamos de encontrar unas reliquias en el castillo del Rey John en Irlanda, Carlingford

Jack volteo a ver a su esposa lo miro y con la mirada le suplico que no fuera, eran vísperas de navidad.

-En seguida tomare el primer vuelo hacia allá…

Jack tomo su abrigo y salió de su casa, dejando a su esposa llorando sin consuelo…

18 de Diciembre de 2070

Se encuentra libro en el castillo del Rey.

Por: Eep Crood

El famoso investigador Jackson Overland Frost acaba de encontrar un libro además de cadáveres y collares pero el libro fue lo que más llamo la atención en el castillo en la playa de Carlingford, Irlanda. El investigador después de analizarlo se dio cuenta de que era una libreta. Un diario para ser exactos. El diario cuenta con una funda de cuero con un dibujo grabado de un oso y una flecha –El diario fue escrito en 1989 por una jovencita- comento el investigador. –Después les daremos más detalles.- El diario va a ser cuidado e investigado por el joven Frost. Este puede relatarnos como era la vida en esos tiempos y cambiar la historia del mundo…

….

Yay nuevo fanfict

Como verán no soporte la espera y me quede encantada con las parejas de mis 3 shoots (Let her go, Stay y fue un placer conocerte). Asi que será Jacstrid y Mericcup

Espero sus reviwes y ojala que sea de su gusto


	2. 18 de diciembre de 2070

_08 de Junio de 1989_

Mi nombre es Merida, voy en 2º de secundaria y en mi escuela han optado por realizar viajes por varios lugares del mundo a mi grupo le toco Irlanda así que iré a Irlanda yay… En mi grupo están MK una chava de 3º de secundaria es una de las que mejor me caen y con la que más me hablo, también esta Rapunzel que va en 1º de secundaria y es prima de Anna (que va en mi grado) pero no pudo venir y también vino Faun una chava del mismo grado que Punzie. También esta Patapez un chavo que esta entre mi grupito (aunque casi ni le hablo), esta Áster el primo de mi amiga Violeta (tampoco pudo venir), Peter Macintosh es malo pero tiene un lado bueno, el mejor amigo de Áster este Patán es súper bueno y lo veo como mi hermano mayor y un amigo de nombre James Macguffin es súper buena onda pero es medio llevado y el tímido de Sherman hijo de Peabody (ama en secreto a Faun).

Mi papa me compro este libro para que pueda escribir cada detalle de mi viaje. Pues después de largas horas de viaje llegamos a nuestro destino: Irlanda y me quedare una semana aquí llegamos y nos presentaron a Roseta hija del Hada madrina quien ayudo a nuestra maestra la señora Hattie en este viaje. Nos presentaron a los chavos que venían de México: Rosetta, Kristoff, Hans, Antonio, Guy e Hipo.

Su impresión no fue muy agradable que digamos eran muy serios y no miraban de una forma muy… en fin ya fuimos y recorrimos el lugar y nos asignaron dormitorios los niños en una habitación y las niñas en otra elegí la cama de arriba por que a MK no le gustan las alturas asi que bueno. Me voy a meter a bañar asi que esto es todo por hoy.

Me despido…

…..

19 de diciembre del 2070

Jack abrió el libro en su interior vio un papel de hace tiempo de color amarillo. Al darle vuelta a la hoja se encontró una foto de una jovencita de cabello rojo sobre sus hombros que usaba un lindo vestido de color crema y tenía unos ojos azules muy hermosos levanto la foto y vio un dibujo de la misma chica (de unos catorce años aproximado) pero era del busto para arriba la única diferencia era que usaba una flor violeta. En la esquina tenía una firma que se podía leer "Hipo" y al levantar la imagen vio una inscripción con la misma letra de la firma que dice "no quiero que sufras por mí, por más que te extrañe, por más que te amé". La foto le recordó la primera vez que vio a Astrid estaban en la disco de bienvenida de segundo de secundaria. Ella estaba sentada hablando con sus amigas. Jack la vio y le sonrió y ella le sonrió y le hiso un gesto con la mano. Él se sonrojo y le se señaló preguntando si era a él y ella le dijo que si con la cabeza y el con movimientos de la cabeza le pregunto si no era a otro y señalo a su lado derecho en donde no había nadie. A ella solo le dio risa y se le acerco a hablar y hablaron por horas y horas hasta que se armó de valor y le planto un beso en sus labios…


	3. 19 de diciembre de 2070

19 de Junio de 1989

Estoy exhausta… no hay mucho que escribir. Así que hare lo más que puedo para recordar, Hoy fuimos a Dublín y pasamos por un restaurante Mexicano y todos los jóvenes Mexicanos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar un señor llego y hablo con las maestras, no recuerdo que dijeron porque me puse los audífonos y después la mayoría de los jóvenes mexicanos fueron corriendo y trataron de hablar con la maestra menos un chico.

-No puedo esperar, ya quiero probar un taco- dijo en voz baja el chico –Tacos ¿Qué es eso?- pregunte yo – ¿No sabes que son los tacos?- respondió el – No, no se- dije. Llego Kristoff y nos vio que hablábamos. – ¿De qué hablan?- dijo, el rubio pregunto –No sabe que son los tacos- contesto el castaño. –Bueno hay muchos tipos de comidas mexicanas los tacos, frijoles, pozole y gorditas.- Me le quede viendo bien a quien me hablaba un muchacho castaño de ojos verdes que usaba una chamarra negra y unos lentes. Me quede perdida en sus ojos y me tropecé con la banqueta y me ayudo. – ¿Por cierto cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en sus ojos – Merida- dije y sonreí y el me sonrió y me dijo –Soy Hipo-

Mi vida cambio por siempre…

20 de diciembre de 2070

Astrid estaba llorando se fue su esposo y literalmente criaba a sus hijos sola, pero tocaron la puerta y estaban sus hijos en la escuela. Ella se paró con una camisa muy larga que pudiera creer que era un camisón y un mini short de mezclilla mientras pensaba en todo y limpiaba lágrimas rebeldes que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Carta para Jackson Frost

-No está pero me lo puede dejar a mí, soy su… esposa

-Ok. Firme de enterado y listo.

-Gracias

Cuando se fue ella abrió el paquete y vio que era una caja con una pequeña carta afuera de la caja.

QUERIDO NIETO:

Sé que ha pasado tiempo y que debí habértelo contado antes pero es hasta ahora que me armo de valor para decírtelo. Es la verdad, sé que hubieras querido que mejor te lo dijera en persona y no en carta pero hay tantas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento.

Es la verdad.

De por qué tus padres no volvieron.

Te quiere con todo su corazón.

Tu abuela.

Astrid solo solto la carta la cual cayo dejando ver el texto.

_FLASH BACK_

-Abuela no te vayas nosotros te queremos con nosotros

-Jack hay tantas cosas que he hecho mal, por favor puedes perdonarme?

-Abuela yo…

Y en ese momento la abuela (Elsa Frost) ya no estaba con ellos.

…..

El funeral fue deprimente, la mujer que se había ido era la persona que lo había criado. Jack estaba desvastado.

-Jack lo siento mucho

-Astrid, no es tu culpa

-Jack, entiendo que es ahora cuando quieres estar solo

-No Astrid es cuando más te necesito

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Que?


End file.
